Aphrodite Cytherea
Aphrodite Cytherea (アプロダイツ サイセリ, Apurodaitu Saiseri), or Aph (アフ, Afu) for short, is a Dark Mage, wanted for murdering her own family for unknown reasons. She is one of the few people whom Lamia befriended, along with Amon, apparantly having built Aph the weapon she used in her first murder. Appearance Aph is an average height young woman in her mid 20's, she is noted for being beautiful, and her large chest size. She has a slender figure, and long, blonde flowy hair reaching to the middle of her back, with two strands on the side and bangs, with a hairclip on the left side of her hair, and green pupiless eyes. Her attire consists of a green dress, somewhat reminiscent of a maid's, with a white slip underneath. The top of her dress stops at her bustline, revealing her cleavage, and has a white collar around her neck. On her arms, she wears long white gloves that reach her elbows, and and green, diamond shaped arm sleeves on each arm with white frill underneath them. She has a white apron on her waist, and a brown bag, held by a belt, and a strip of darts as well. Finally, she has white stockings on her legs, and wears brown boots, with black bows at the top. Personality Aph generally appears very cheerful and upbeat, as well as supportive and kind to her friends, always keeping a bright smile and happy face, referring to everyone, even her sword, Gyūtō, with the suffix "-chan", with few exceptions, such as Lamia or Amon. Aph is shown to be the happiest around Lamia, the first friend she ever made outside her family, considering she was isolated from outsiders and only allowed to stay close to her family, she never knew or had any real friends she herself chose, and as a result, is a generally friendly individual towards people she sees aren't a threat or enemies to Lamia, and even expresses the intention of befriending Amon, another person who is very close to Lamia, even going as far as declaring she is in love with both due to what Lamia told her of him, feeling as if she knew him already. However, Aph is also seen to be deranged, insane even. In battle, she expresses no concern for her enemies, willing to kill them at a moment's notice. Her love for Lamia can also be seen as more of an "obsession", as she refuses to leave Lamia alone, unless absolutely neccesary, as it is with Amon and the others as well. According to Lamia, Aph is very dangerous, despite her cheerful demeanor, her bloodlust and remorseless nature is what makes her terrifying, even for Lamia, who, while doesn't openly show fear, admits that it can make her shiver. Yet still likes Aph's company nonetheless, being able to look past Aph's intimidating nature, and living just fine with it, since she knows Aph has no intention of harming her, as such has no reason to be afraid of her. Aph has also displayed a serious demeanor at times, shifting completely from her cheerful personality, to a more calm and cold nature. She displays this primarily when she is displeased, such as when she is fighting an opponent who "dissapoint" her. Equipment Gyūtō (牛刀, Meat Cleaver): A weapon created and bought from Lamia, a large sword, more closely resembling a cleaver than an actual sword, which is even larger than Aph in terms of height. It is the weapon she used to kill her family with, and the only one of the few weapons she uses, always hanging onto it, even in public. While it is as heavy as it appears, Aph is capable of carrying it, but is incapable of swinging it, hence why she uses Gravity Magic in order to lessen the gravity and allow her to swing freely without any restriction, and wield it as if it is an ordinary sized sword. It was designed to be incredibly durable and whistand any hit without breaking. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Given her main weapon is a large sword, it is to be expected Aph would have skill in using it, having trained after recieving it until she was capable of using it masterfully. While her swordsmanship isn't anything special, it still leaves her enemy's in awe at how easily she is capable of swinging Gyūtō, as if it was an average sized sword. Most of Aph's swordmanship style revolves around straightforward attacks, meant to destroy her enemy's shields or protection in order to leave them defenseless as a result, before she can finish them off, while also blocking their attacks using Gyūtō's size and durability. Aph does show the ability to combine her magic with her swordsmanship, allowing for deadly combos. Her most used attack being the increase of the gravity as she attacks her enemy, granting a boost to her swing, and making it even more powerful than before. Her swordsmanship can be boiled down to "brute force beats all", as she is heavily reliant on the physical force of her attacks. However, when fighting a tough opponent, she would become much more calm and calculative towards them, waiting for a moment to gain and advantage and attack, rather than mindlessly attacking. Enhanced Strength: Due to her time carrying Gyūtō, and being unable to maintain her magic forever, Aph slowly developed enough strength to carry Gyūtō with ease on her back, enough to swing Gyūtō around as if it was nothing, and was even capable of overpowering Joan Arc with one hand. Her physical strength, while hidden under her slender frame, shows that Aph has much more physical capabilities than she shows. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Aph has excellent reflexes in combat, allowing her to block frontal attacks on time, and counter attacks as well, but is wide open once she blocks one attack, due to having only one method of blocking attacks, as well as being vulnerable from behing to attacks, since she might be able to react on time before being hit. Amazingly enough, Aph is capable of moving rather normally, even while swinging Gyūtō, closing the distance between her target and deliver an onslaught of attacks in rapid succession. Enhanced Durability: Despite appearing frail, Aph has demonstrated excellent physical durability. A prime example being her inability to budge when she was struck by Joan in the face, shrugging it off, and even appearing amused by it, while also managing to overpower Joan in the process. Aph barely reacts to pain as an urgent matter, simply ignoring it as if it is insignificant. Magic Gravity Magic '(重力の魔法 ''Jūryoku no Mahō): Aph's only known magic, that she learned ever since she was a child. A Caster Magic that allows Aph to control the gravity around her, which alone already grants her several advantages. She has been shown to be a master in utilizing this magic, being capable of cancelling the effects of other Gravity Magic users, such as Joan. Aph has also demonstrated the ability to focus gravity onto a single location, and create devastating results for her enemy, crushing them from the inside, or from several directions at once. Other uses revolve around simply crushing her foes under heavy gravity until they die, though rarely does she use this, do to her not desiring to end fights quickly. *Black Hole Magic' (黒穴魔法, ''Kuro Ana Mahō): A subspecies of Gravity Magic. By gathering immense gravity in a singular location, Aph is capable of creating "black holes", which are a space of intense gravity that neither light nor gravity can escape it. These black holes come in the form of black orbs, but Aph has demonstrated the ability to mold them into different shapes and sizes at her will, and can apparantly create them almost instantaneously. Aph typically uses this magic to block large attacks she would be unable of blocking with Gyūtō, sucking the attacks into the black hole, making it the ultimate defense. In terms of offensive power, simply chucking a black hole at enemy is enough for them to be torn from being too close to it, and depending on the shape of the black holes, can even be used to slice people using intense gravity focused in a straight manner. Trivia *Aph's appearance is based off of Yomi from Senran Kagura. *In Greek Mythology, Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love, Beauty and Pleasure, while Cytherea is another name for Aphrodite. *Aph can be considered the representation of Lust within Vice. Being a beautiful, and desirable woman, yet a deadly and terrifying individual as well, hidden under a pretty face. **Her intense love for Lamia and Amon can also be considered an example. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Character